Time warp
by Iamawriter1
Summary: Lily Stuart travels back to 1972, wanting to experience the 70's first hand...but she gets alot more than she bargained for...*Slash warning in later chapters but this is Velvet Goldmine so...duh*
1. All I wanted was a bloody cup of coffee

I threw my fist in the air and screamed for joy. I had actually managed it. I had traveled back to 1971. The age of glam rock. I shouted again and spun around in a circle, not giving a damn what the passers by thought of me. I pulled off my trench coat and glanced down at the outfit underneath. Red leather mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, black silk top-hat, a black t-shirt with 'Utopian Anarchy' written across and knee-high black suede boots. I grinned wider at the sight. God I love the 70's.  
  
It suddenly occurred to me that Brian Slade was in this country right that moment and I gave another yelp. All my friends laugh at me and tell me to get with the times. They think I'm weird just because I'm 18 and I adore Glam music. How dare they criticize the genius of Brian when they think 'Oops I did it again' is a fantastic example of lyrical perfection. Pah.  
  
I grinned like an idiot as I picked up my bags and my guitar before heading for a cafe across the street, touching lampposts as I went...just to make sure this was real. I knew I was getting alot of frowns and funny looks but to be perfectly honest, I didn't give a rats arse.  
  
I ordered a coffee at the counter and floated into the female bathrooms to check my make up and hair. Surprisingly, jumping into a portal and being thrown through the folds of time itself doesn't mess up your hair. I touched it warily. Loose poker-straight raven black hair to my hips with bright red streaks through it. My lips were stained with holly-red lipstick and I had black eye-shadow that brought out my bright bluey-grey eyes. I winked at my reflection and made my way back to my table.  
  
The steaming cup black coffee was waiting for me and I sipped it graciously. I then pulled out my black leather-bound notebook and began scribbling in it mercilessly. It was a trait I'd developed from my adoptive father, Arthur Stuart. He used to be a journalist until he turned to poetry. I'll always be grateful to him, my Mum and Dad were killed in a car accident when I was a baby and he and Curt took me in raised me as their own. I realized early on that most kids didn't have two daddies and I suppose that's why I have never cared what people thought of me. That and the fact that Curt was a bit of a loose cannon. Well, no wonder. He was Curt Wild after-all. He would often burst into song in the middle of the supermarket, or would go to my parent-teacher meetings in leather trousers and sheer-black top...complete with bleach blond hair and dog collor.  
  
I chewed the tip of my pen, thinking of what to write next. It was a sort of journal of mine, I recorded everything that happened to me in it...that and any song ideas or poems that came to mind. It was then that I noticed the small coffee shop had grown quite still and silent. I glanced up to see all of the other customers look away quickly and I grinned.  
  
"Hello!" I said with a smile, waving at a couple of old women sitting at the table in front of me. One smiled back but quickly stopped when she noticed the scowl on her friends face. I shook my head and turned back to my journal. I should have expected it I suppose. I knew that there would be a bus coming in 10 minutes that would take me to London, so I wouldn't have to face the stares for much longer. I stood and left some money on the counter before picking up my things and striding to the bus-stop just up the quaint little street. Right on cue the a bus with 'London' written on it stopped in front of me and I climbed on board. I sat next to a young boy who looked a bit younger than me and relaxed in my seat. I had already calculated exactly what I would do and I was happy at having a plan.  
  
What I didn't plan however, was the identity of the boy next to me. Even as my eyes were closed I felt his eyes on me, not in a mean way, just curious. I Smiled and glanced at the boy before gasping. He jumped and looked taken aback.  
  
"Sorry..didn't mean to frighten you." He said quietly, turning crimson. I swallowed and nodded. I took several deep breaths before holding out a hand.  
  
"Lily Stu...Lily Dragon." I said quickly.  
  
"Arthur Stuart." He said, still looking nervous from my reaction. I gave him a shaky smile. It was only then that I realized that if I made him do something he didn't do before then I might never get adopted back in my time. I pinched the bridge of my nose, this was getting to complicated. I decided to just act nice and but make sure he didn't find a way to contact me later of God forbid, decided he was straight or something.  
  
"So, Arthur, why are you traveling to the city of glitter?" I asked, finally regaining control over my voice. Arthur shifted uncomfortably and I could've laughed. His mannerisms certainly hadn't changed over the years.  
  
"I..uhh. I left home and London was the first place I could think of to go." He said uncertainly. I gave him a smile I reserved for very special occasions, a smile that hardly anyone saw. It was a big, silly, warm smile. One that makes people think I could do no harm...I usually only use it on traffic policeman.  
  
"Yeah? Good for you mate. I'm going to kick start a music career." I said, pointing to my t-shirt.  
  
"Your band?" He asked, looking genuinely interested. I nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yup. Like the name? Took us ages to come up with it. Not as good as Venus in Furs but it'll have to do. I'd really like to go solo but who has a chance with musical marvels like Brian Slade, Curt Wild and Jack Fairy roaming the streets of fame." I said, quoting Rodney. He was always one for drama. Arthur eyes widened.  
  
"You like Brian Slade?" He asked, lowering his voice. I frowned.  
  
"Duh. Who with any taste doesn't? I mean, look at me, do I really look like a Johnny Mathus fan?" I asked, laughing. Arthur smiled widely and sat back, obviously feeling a little more relaxed. We talked most of the way and I was sorry when the bus came to it's final stop. This young Arthur was so naive it was fascinating. I giggled when I imagined Curt flirting with him for the first time. This Arthur would probably drop dead of embarrassment.  
  
"Bye Lily, and..thank you." Arthur said shyly when we got out onto the pavement. I grinned and gave him a friendly hug before taking a step back,  
  
"Take care and be yourself." I said, giving him a daughterly kiss on the cheek. My grin widened when his cheeks went a lovely shade of tomato red and he stuttered something that sounded like a goodbye. I picked up my bags and gave him a final wave before striding along the long road. I was happy to find that, for the first time in my life, nobody seemed to stare at my outfit...much. I knew I fit into a category of my own, I wasn't really a hippy and neither was I a Glam girl. Most of the stares that followed me were envious ones and alot were lusty too. I swung my guitar case as I walked, contemplating what I was to do next.  
  
I had a plan of course, but it was a rather loose one. I had to get a room, explore for a few days, get a job in a club...be it waitressing or singing and just experience the 70's. I knew the next portal was going to come up a month, I had studied it for the past few years. I knew for a fact that it fluctuates, every full moon all the portals open. I had only discovered a handful, but I guessed there was one for every year since time began.  
  
I spotted another little cafe and I walked towards it. I frowned when I read the sign, it was closed. I looked at my watch...closed on a Monday at 11:00 in the morning? Nobody else seemed to notice, they all just sailed by in their little groups, chatting amongst themselves and razzing the B.B.C reporter who was trying to get a straight answer out of the passers by in vain.  
  
I rapped my knuckles on the door impatiently. I was annoyed, thirsty and tired as hell..not a good combination. I saw an eye appear and the door opened slightly.  
  
"Are you with the private meeting?" The voice asked. My frown deepened.  
  
"Uhh..no. I just want a.." Then the bugger slammed the door in my face. My mouth hung open in rage and I was spluttering with fury. I couldn't believe he slammed the door in my face! If the guy had said nicely that there was a private party, the I would have left. But now he'd pissed me off, he wouldn't get off so lightly. I knocked again and the door opened a tiny bit again. I stuck my foot in the door.  
  
"Hey! This is a strictly private meeting!" The voice squeaked. I fumed.  
  
"Look, all I want is a bloody coffee alright? I'll be out of your hair in two minutes flat." I said through my teeth.  
  
"If you don't move I'll call the pol.."  
  
"Before you finish that sentence mate," I said, my hands in fists, "I think I should tell you that I've been traveling for 6 hours on a bus and I haven't eaten in days, so forgive me if I'm a little cranky. You should also know that I'm well educated in Tai-quan-do and given the chance I can castrate you using only a pencil, so I suggest you tell the buggers in their that I don't give a shit if the Queen of England herself is in their sipping tea, I want a coffee!!" I said shouted the last part, frustration building up inside of me. I heard laughter from inside the curtained room and a familier American accented voice said,  
  
"C'mon let her in! Jesus Christ she needs a coffee!" More laughter ensued and I was near going in there and beating the crap out of them. However, lucky for them the door opened wider and I stepped inside the small room and dropped my guitar when I saw the faces in the shop.  
  
"Typical. This is absolutely bloody typical." I said, staring at the people around me. I make a complete arse out of myself, act like a homicidal maniac with PMS and threaten to castrate someone with a pencil for the first time in 6 months and who is there to witness it? Brian and Mandy Slade, a younger version of my adoptive father Curt Wild, a few of their entourage and their manager. It was almost like a sign from God that I was destined for a life of utter misery. I sighed and smiled as politely as I could manage in the current situation. "Thank you ever so much. I'll just grab the coffee in question and I'll leave you to your not-so-secret meeting." I said, leaning against the counter behind me.  
  
"No problem at all darling!" Mandy Slade said. I had to stop myself from grimacing at her dreadfully over-the-top English accent. Instead I nodded and set down my other bags.  
  
"So, where did you travel from?" Asked Brian. I swear my heart actually stopped for a whole second...luckily I had mastered the art of looking cool as a cucumber in any situation so I didn't come off as a total ditz...I think.  
  
"Actually...I'm not sure. I travel so often I tend to lose track.." I said. Curt and Brian both laughed and I forced my face to remain thoughtful and detached.  
  
"Us too." He said. I could've melted on the spot for that voice. I think I would have to, if I hadn't have placed the insulting image of 'Tommy Stone' in my head. We were all silent for a moment until Curt said,  
  
"Like the name. Your band?" I glanced down at my T-shirt and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You like it? I thought it sounded to contradicting but that's the whole charm really. The irony of the name. Strange how humans are so very fascinated by irony.." I said, trailing off...it was funy actually. Curt was the one who came up with the name in the first place..I mentally scolded myself. I hadn't meant to say any of that and now they'd think I was some sort of idiot..at least thats what I thought. Actually, it seemed to make them more and more interested in me. Jerry, their manager however, looked displeased. Obviously I wasn't meant to be in there when he was discussing his 'Big Plan'. I was jerked out of thought by the clink of the tea-cup on the marble counter-top. I spun around and downed the cup. "I told you I'd be out of your hair in two minutes flat." I said to the scowling man behind the counter.  
  
"Do stay." Brian said. Mandy and Curt nodded in agreement and I momentarily forgot my 'cool as a cucumber' persona and my eyebrows flew up.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Stay, talk a while, you know...we can have a chit chat!" Mandy said. I nearly rolled my eyes but caught myself just in time.  
  
"I...well I'd love to..if you don't mind." I said to Jerry. He seemed pleased at me asking permission and he nodded. I smirked at the guy behind the counter and pulled up a chair, making sure it was a good foot away from the table so I didn't look too desperate.  
  
"Lily Dragon, fabulous to meet you." I said to everyone in the room.  
  
"Curt Wild, Mandy Slade, Brian Slade, Jerry, Mona, Ricci and Lace." Lace said. Mona, Ricci and Lace were obviously groupies. I nodded politely to each of them.  
  
"Interesting style." Brian said, as I pulled off my silk top-hat and felt cascades of my black hair falling from beneath it. I could have swooned on the spot, I mean, this man's music was legendary. His work inspired me to be a musician in the first place.  
  
"Yes well, I don't like conforming to one particular style like so many of the young hypocrites do these day. I prefer to just dress as I feel, regardless of what is the so called..fashion." I spat out the word fashion like a disease, and this earned a grin from Curt.  
  
"And this feeling is?" Curt asked. I grinned,  
  
"This is impulsive," I said, glancing down at my outfit again, "It's a sort of new beginning outfit...thought I'm not sure what the beginning is..." I said, more to myself than anyone else. Brian nodded knowingly and I couldn't stifle a laugh. "This is just so incredibly surreal. A few minutes ago I was on a bus chatting to a man who was more naive than a six year old and wetter than a cod's swimsuit...and now here I am explaining my outfit to the most influential, creative people in the music profession today." I explained. This caused eruptions of laughter throughout the cafe.  
  
"I like you." Curt said thoughtfully. 'No bloody wonder, you brought me up mate' I thought.  
  
"As do I." Brian agreed. I blushed slightly and thanked god my cheeks were covered with my hair.  
  
"And I rather like you all." I said simply.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Talking in riddles

Authors Note: In this world, none of the current bands or singer exist except for Elvis (cuz he da King!) and Britney Bloody Spears (for the sole purpose of poking fun at). So, the lyrics I'm going to use as Lily's own personal lyrics are actually Creed's. Bear with me here..  
  
ON WITH THE STORY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* Brian's POV  
  
"I rather like you all." The young girl said, her face serious, but laughter danced in her indigo eyes. I was utterly taken with the child and Mandy knew it. I glanced at her and saw that she too liked this girl sheathed in red and black. I decided to ask her to join us, it wasn't everyday you met a fan who was so interesting.  
  
"Would you like to join us on our next tour?" I asked, wincing slightly when I felt Jerry kick me underneath the table. Curt grinned like a hyena and a moment of jealousy towards Lily flashed through me.  
  
"Yeah! That would be cool. So, Lilly, wanna come?" Curt said, tapping the table with his car keys. Lily's eyes widened for a second, but she regained control within seconds and assumed her air of grace and elegance. Yes, I was completely taken. But then again, who wouldn't be? She was so different from all the other girls. She was like the personification of my songs.  
  
Elegance, grace, beauty, intelligence, mystery...all wrapped up in a neat little package. Lily Dragon. I decided then and there that she would protege...my project. I didn't want to seduce her...not by any means. I wanted to have her near me though, as a friend and maybe a student of my glamorous ways. I was snapped out of my thoughts by her deep, silky voice.  
  
"Why not? That would be truly magnificent, I should love to accompany you. It would be my pleasure." She said, her pouty crimson lips curving into a delicious smile.  
  
"Right. Fantastic." Jerry said, clapping his hands together, "Now, Brian, back to business.." I rolled my eyes and giggled when Lily ordered a black coffee with brandy.  
  
"Make that a double." She added when Jerry started talking about a new record deal. Curt snorted and Mandy went into gales of exaggerated laughter. Jerry however, didn't seem to get the joke and he carried on droning on and on about something or other. I concentrated on Jerry's words whilst Curt and Mandy chatted to the newcomer. I heard her throaty chuckle and knew in that instant that she would be mine and Curt's. She could be our newest member of the official 'Maxwell Demon' entourage. I could hardly wait.  
  
Lily's POV  
  
It took every ounce of self-restraint to stop myself from screaming or jumping for joy. Brian BLOODY Slade wanted ME to to join him and Curt on their tour. Of course, Curt was like my Dad so it wasn't a huge deal when he asked me, I'd been on tour with him and Arthur hundreds of times...but Brian Slade..my idol since I was old enough to listen to a record he was the one person who I decided I was going to aspire to.  
  
Sure, I loved Jack Fairy, Curt, Flaming Creatures, Venus in Furs's music but he was always my favorite. The hidden stories in his songs, they always kept me entertained for hours. It was like, every time you listened to them, you discovered something new..something that you didn't notice before. He was the true personification of Glam Rock...and he wanted me to join him. It was surreal.  
  
I sat there, making jokes, acting as calm and graceful as a Duchess...when inside I was panicking. What if he didn't like me when he got close to me? If I hung around with Curt, could I change things and arrange it so that I don't get adopted? The questions were endless but I chose to ignore them. I had time, plenty of time to think about this. Right then, I just wanted to bask in Brian's almost regal presence.  
  
I listened to Jerry drone on and on to Brian and Curt about press- conferences and commercial promotions so I began talking quietly with Mandy. I wasn't surprised to find that I didn't really like her. She wasn't mean or vindictive..quite the opposite actually. She was so absurdly kind to me it was ridiculous. She put on so many airs that I got the feeling even she didn't know who she was anymore. I felt sorry for her really...her failed marriage with Slade was legendary...of course, it would be years until they would separate so there was no chance for me ot hint about the upcoming events.  
  
"Yes thank you Jerry." Brian said finally. I chuckled quietly, Brian seemed interested but Curt, the poor chap seemed half dead with pure bordem. Jerry noticed my laughing and seemed particularly miffed.  
  
"So, Lily, do you play and sing your own material?" He said, raising an eyebrow at my guitar case. I glared at him,  
  
"Well Jerry, that would explain my guitar case." I replied calmly. He smiled but I could tell he was fuming. I noticed Curt's wide grin out of the corner of my eye and I smirked.  
  
"Care to play something for us?" Jerry replied smoothly. He wasn't a good manager for nothing, I'll give him that.  
  
"But of course, it would be my pleasure." I said, standing and taking a shallow bow. I pulled on my silk top hat again and opened my guitar case. It was a beautiful acoustic that Arthur had given me on my 13th birthday. It was a deep blue color and had paintings of icicles all over it. I smiled warmly at the memory as I put it on my knee. I blushed slightly when I saw how interested Brian looked and prayed I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. I sang the first song that came to my head. I had written it when I was trying to decide what to do with the rest of my life and I liked it. It was a deep, rough song...one of my favorites out of what I'd written. I closed my eyes and began strumming the chords and singing the familiar words.  
  
To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
  
My life, my love, my soul?  
  
I've been dancing with the devil way too long  
  
And it's making me grow old  
  
Making me grow old  
  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
  
Run in fields of time  
  
Where there's no reason left to hide  
  
What are you going to do with your gift dear child?  
  
Give life, give love, give soul?  
  
Divided is the one who dances  
  
For the soul is so exposed  
  
So exposed  
  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
  
Get lost in time  
  
Where there's no reason left to hide  
  
Let's leave...oh let's get away  
  
Run in fields of time  
  
Where there's no reason to hide  
  
There is no reason to hide  
  
No reason to hide  
  
I opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity to see the stunned faces of the people in front of me. They all started clapping and I smiled.  
  
"That was amazing. Dark, but fresh." Brian said. I could have died happy in that moment. Within minuted Jerry was pitching a contract with me and Curt was talking to me like I was some sort of...Messiah. I kept insisting that it needed work, that I wasn't that good..but they seemed convinced I was some sort of brilliant writer. I pinched myself hard enough to draw blood and I gasped in utter amazement. I had come to 1971 so that I could listen to the music firsthand...now I was going to sing the music I was in love with alongside my idol.  
  
Brian's POV  
  
"Care to play something for us?" Jerry asked my new pet. I smiled, waiting for her to back out or get embarrassed. She didn't.  
  
"But of course, it would be my pleasure." She replied, her voice not showing the least bit of nervousness. Was this girl real? She stood and gave a graceful bow before pulling on her gorgeous top hat and reaching into her guitar case. Her guitar was an acoustic and was suited her perfectly..beautiful and flamboyant without being over the top. It was a deep blue that matched her eyes, and had white icicles painted over it.  
  
I watched as she closed her eyes and began to strum the opening chords. I waited for her voice to be shrill..her lyrics to be weak..anything to prove this creature wasn't as perfect as I'd hoped. But nay, her voice was as rich and deep as dark chocolate, it was slightly rough as well..similar to Curt's but more...feline. The words of her song held me motionless with their honesty and fear. How could a girl this young write such powerful..different music? Surely it was against some sort of rule that the Muses created?  
  
When she finished I started to clap.  
  
"That was amazing. Dark, but fresh." I said before I could stop myself. I glanced at Curt who was grinning like a mad man. As she put her guitar away Jerry leaned to talk to me,  
  
"Brian, I think this could be our new voice. Why not cut a record with her and Curt? You three could be the next Gods of this business." I nodded eagerly and Jerry sat back with a grin on his face. I watched Lily who was insisting that it wasn't that good...that it needed work and I laughed.  
  
"Work? Darling if you worked any more on that it would become to perfect for the human ear to recognize." I said, studying her face. She seemed to be arguing with herself. She finally came a decision and gave an almost unrecognizable nod to confirm whatever she had been thinking. I was vaugly aware Jerry was talking in his usual riddles and I waited for the expected look of puzzlement or bordem that normally settled on people's faces when dealing with Jerry. However, I was pleasantly surprised to find that not only did she understand Jerry perfectly, but she was also asking him questions and replying in the same 'hypothetical' manner Jerry was so fond of using. It was utterly astounding.  
  
I gave and amused glance at Mandy and Curt, who looked just as perplexed as I did. Curt shrugged slightly and gave a I-have-no-idea-what-the-hell- they're-on-about look. I concentrated on their words and chuckled at how Lily was subtly getting her own way.  
  
"So, purely hypothetically..say I did come to assist in the production of music, would I have any influence on the other aspects of the industry, or would I only have creative influence?" Lily was asking.  
  
"Well.." Jerry pretended to be thinking, though it was obvious he'd already come to a decision. "I would say probably, hypothetically, you would have control of the outgoing aspects of songs you had specified in the beginning of the recording process as well as the production of them. Would you agree with this situation?" Lily tapped her chin, it was painfully obvious this conversation was going exactly as she had planned.  
  
"Well?" I asked, my excitement barely contained. Lily glanced over to me, with a look mild surprise. Then she smiled warmly and held out her hand.  
  
"It's a deal." I shook it and found she had a very strong handshake. She then shook Jerry's hand and then Curt's. Curt flashed me a secret look, approval shining in his eyes and it was then that the realization washed over me.  
  
Maxwell Demon, Curt Wild and Lily Dragon were going to conquer the world and we were going to do it in style.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey, keep the reviews coming! If I don't get many I may not continue ,so please please review.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jenna 


	3. Origin

Lily's POV  
  
After a bit of verbal dancing with Jerry Divine, it was decided I was to cut a record with Curt and Brian.  
  
A RECORD. AN ACTUAL RECORD.  
  
I thought I was going to die of pure bliss when I sat down from shaking their hands and signing documents, still dizzy from Brian's touch. I was proud at myself for managing to keep my composed air. To the observer, I seemed pleased, though slightly bored...at least I hoped I did.  
  
I sipped my cup of coffee and brandy while listening to all of Brian's ideas for what we were going to do after the record was cut. Tours, contracts, concerts, the works. The whole situation was simply to much to take in.  
  
"Excuse me." I said quietly before getting up and walking towards the bathrooms near the back. I locked the door when I got in and leaned against the sink, staring at my reflection in a daze. Apparently, traveling through time does have some delayed side effects, I felt very very dizzy. I blinked and pulled out some asprin from my bag, taking a couple with some tap-water before taking a deep breath, splashing my face with a bit of water, checking my makeup and striding back out into the small coffee shop.  
  
I had to stifle a gasp at the sight of Brian Slade. I wasn't sure if I was just dreaming, but it was a real. Real as the sunrise, real as the blood pumping through my veins...I blinked and hurried over to my bag. I pulled out the leather notebook and the black fountain pen I kept in my pocket at all times before scribbling the lines into it. Could turn out to be a song or even a poem.  
  
"What's that?" Lace, the groupie, asked. I fought the impulse to snap that it was none of her business and gave a cat-like grin.  
  
"Notebook, I just scribble down thoughts for songs or poems in it." I said, pushing it back into my bag.  
  
"And you came up with an idea in the bathroom?" Mona spat. Jealous cow. Brian, Curt and the others were staring at me, waiting for me to stutter an embarrassed retort or act offended. I wasn't going to do anything of the sort.  
  
It suddenly occoured to me that these groupies would probably do anything to be in my place, I mean, making music with Brian Slade and Curt Wild is one hell of a big deal for a fan. They were just jealous of my good fortune...it took every bit of my self control not to stick my tongue out and say 'Na-na-na-naaa-na'.  
  
"Idea's do tend to spring up on you in the strangest of places. I once had an idea when I was bungee jumping in Brazil...mid-jump. You can imagine the instructors face when I demanded he should throw down my notebook and pen!" I said, chuckling at the memory. My story had the desired effect, it made everyone laugh and Mona look bitchy. I silently thanked Arthur, who was the one who taught me how to handle situations such as these. Of course, Curt had always given me the not-so-tactful advise of screaming 'Fuck you asshole' at the person in question.  
  
I love Curt, he's like my dad...But even *I* know to just nod politely when he decides to lay on advise about people skills. One of the guy's life morals are 'If you can't tell someone to fuck off, they're not your friend'. The man bloody well *raised* me and I *still* don't get that...neither does Arthur. Even though he nods and looks very thoughtful when Curt comes up with these little life morals, I'm sure he's just thinking about what to make for dinner.  
  
"We'd better get going Brian, we need to be at the airport in a couple of hours," Jerry said, startling me out of my thoughts. I jerked my head up from the murky brown contents of my cup and downed it, grimacing slightly at the cold grains in the bottom of the cup. I pulled out my purse, ready to pay, but Brian just laughed and waved a hand,  
  
"It's on me," He said, flashing me a grin. My stomach flipped and I shocked myself by managing to flash him a sexy half smile in return...God, thy name is my drama teacher, Mr.Thomas.  
  
"Thanks, you're a doll," I said, snapping my fingers and making the purse 'disappear'. Arthur had taught me how to do a bunch of pointless magic tricks like that when I was little and determined to join the circus. I must have driven him and Curt up the bloody wall when I'd insist they sit on the couch and watch my 'show'. Complete with stuffed Teddy bears that 'spoke' and a bunch of card tricks that hardly ever worked...never did quite get card tricks.  
  
"Here, I'll take that," Curt said, picking up my suitcase and snorting in amusement. "Jesus fucking Christ...you are one strong chick if you can carry this," He said, looking amazed.  
  
"It's not easy looking this good you know. One needs more things than simply food and water. One needs silks and glitter...and a hell of alot of it too." I said, quoting Arthur.  
  
"Darling where have you been hiding yourself?" Mandy asked, throwing an arm dramatically over my shoulders...then again, Mandy seems to do everything dramatically.  
  
"Within the deepest pits of hell...commonly reffered to as Manchester." I replied, joining in when the group laughed merrily.  
  
Excitement and anticipation surrounded us like a mist as we exited through the back door and hopped into the waiting white limo. I thanked all that was holy that my skirt didn't hitch up and reveal by pink knickers when I climbed in. I still had a touch of post-time-travel sickness and the fact that I was sitting across from my idol was making me a little unsteady...the simple thought made me smile widely and I ignored the funny looks Mona and Lace shot me. Screw them both. I was having fun.  
  
"So, where are we off to?" I asked, nodding thanks when Jerry handed me a glass of champagne before he went back to talking on his MASSIVE mobile phone...I swear, it must have been about the size of my whole *handbag*. No joke. It was really that big.  
  
"We're going back to the hotel to get some shut-eye before we go to the recording studio tomorrow." Curt said, flashing me one of his trade-mark grins.  
  
"Yeah, but Curt doesn't need much sleep. He grew up with wolves y'know." Mona said, half serious. I raised an eyebrow. Wolves indeed. I knew for a fact that man grew up in a trailer park in Kansas with his sonuvabitch brother and homo-phobic parents. Curt had never confirmed or denied the rumors he grew up with wolves, because technically, his family were no better than them.  
  
"Wolves." I said flatly, turning my hard stare to Mona. "I suggest you get your facts right.." I was about to continue when I noticed Curt's drawn face and I quickly changed my conversational direction "Curt Wild grew up with wolverines. Didn't you Mr.Wild?" I asked, my voice serious but my eyes laughing. He gave a crazy grin,  
  
"Pretty much Miss Dragon." He replied, licking his teeth in an animal like gesture. Mona looked positively furious that once again, I had outsmarted her. Poor wench. It wasn't really fair on her. Growing up around Curt's bitter old musician friends and glam rockers had taught me much in the art of 'Bitchism'.  
  
"And who *you* grow up with then?" Mona spat, fully expecting me to either tense up or struggle to come up with an interesting lie. Fact was, I didn't need to lie. My life was pretty damn interesting anyway.  
  
"My parents died when I was a baby and their best friends, C...Callum and Arthur took me in." I said, kicking myself mentally for almost giving the game away.  
  
"You lived with two men?" Lace asked, sounding genuinely interested.  
  
"Yes. They're lovers." I replied without thinking. I suddenly realized that everyone in the car was staring openly at me now. "What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Lovers? How on earth did two gay men manage to adopt you?" Brian asked, sounding utterly astonished.  
  
"Oh...I'm not quite sure really. We lived in...Scotland, in the north. So, there was nobody really around except me. I was home-schooled." I said, shrugging.  
  
"You m'dear, are amazing." Brian laughed, moving to sit next to me. We all talked comfortably for the rest of the ride, talking about everything from the weather to the pro's and con's of eyeliner...  
  
And I was in heaven.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, I love writing this story, it's fun:) Please tell me what you think!!  
  
Jenna  
  
P.S Sorry this chapter took so long, I had an extreme case of writers block! 


End file.
